My Heart still Beats
by Ms. Amanda Rose
Summary: Bella and Edward knew each other in 1918. Friends but when they finally admitted they loved each other the influence hit.Carlisle changed Edward and Bella was changed to just by someone else. VAMPS Full Summary inside.
1. Remembering then

_**Full summary**_

_**Bella and Edward knew each other in 1918. Friends but when they finally admitted they loved each other the influence hit. Edward and Bella are at different sides of the hospital and Carlisle changes Edward. But there's another vampire around he changes Bella and she's heartbroken.**_

_**Bella was by herself when human no family at all except Edward.Now she's wearing a ring and has a picture of a bronze haired boy in her head. How will she deal with forever alone when she's in love with someone she thinks has died?**_

**Everyone wanted this story and so I'm writing it.**

**The Tears Shed and Another Love Triangle will be finished shortly.**

**Anyway this starts off with Bella looking back.**

**It's been years and she knows about her shielding.**

**As soon as she could control it she shielded her memories.**

**Her parents that changed her were Lillian and Damien Swan.**

**They kept Bellas name because it sounded normal.**

**Italics will be the memories she kept.**

**Disclaimer: NOPE!**

_Chicago 1918_

"_Bella?" I turned my head to look into his green eyes._

"_Yes Edward." He looked torn as if someone was dying._

"_Bella I... love you." We had stopped walking and just stood._

"_What?" It was barley above a whisper._

"_I love you and I think I've always have. I know you probably don't-" I stopped him._

"_Why now?" I wanted to know. His life was falling apart and his father was sick; did he really mean it?_

"_Because life is short." He whispered._

"_Too short." I agreed. I looked into his green eyes and smiled slightly._

"_I love you." I whispered back. He smiled and his eyes smiled with him. I went on my tiptoes and kissed him._

I was suddenly pulled back from my memory and fell to the ground. I looked up and hissed at Damien.

"Damn it Bella! Why do you live on those stupid memories they mean nothing!" I hissed and stood up.

"They mean everything to me! If I didn't have them I would have let Marcus kill me!"

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't saved you from that disease!" Bastard me too.

"I wish that all the time! But Aro wouldn't let Marcus kill me! My gift would be so useful to them! So I'm stuck alone in hell forever!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Lillian hissed I didn't even notice her. She pushed Damien at least ten feet away from me. That's her power telepathy.

"You are her father listen to her, Bella he also has a point since day one-"

"Since day one I've been alone and he wouldn't save him!" At this these times I wished I could cry.

"Bella we were too far-gone from him. I wasn't sure if I could restrain myself."

"Then why wouldn't you let me!" I hated him with my soul.

"I didn't know you had the self-control then princess!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Enough!" Lillian yelled she never did that. "You both need to calm down."

"And she needs to let go!" I hissed and jumped across the kitchen table. I was stupid enough to forget Lillian.

"Enough Bella." She sat me down and looked at Damien.

"I need to speak with her." With that he glared and walked out.

"Bella" She put on her motherly voice.

"What?" I was like a snake today.

"Why do you hold on so tight?" I shook my head and showed her.

_1918_

_The kiss was light but held love. The love I'd felt since I'd met him._

"_Bella" he pulled back and his eyes held something in them._

"_Yes"_

"_I know I just know that I'm going to..." He trailed of reaching into his pocket._

"_To...what?"_

"_Spend forever with you." My heart stopped as I saw the box he held._

"_Isabella Marie Swan I love you and I want to spend forever with you in my arms. Will you marry me?" I actually started to cry._

"_Yes E-Edward I will." He slid the ring onto my ring finger and kissed me for the last time._

I stopped my last image and looked at my mother.

"He's the only one to love me, and that's one reason I don't let go."

"And the other?" I didn't want to answer this.

"I love him and I can't stop. It's like my heart never stopped beating! I feel human when I think of him! I love him Lillian I wish I had died then and there."

"No you don't." She scolded.

"Yes I do. It hurts to know that I can never see him more or less visit his grave." Damien wouldn't let me find out his last name. There were too many Edward's that died then.

"It was for your own good. He was trying to help you move on, he cares Bella."

"Right! The day he actually shows me some emotion besides hatred! Is the day I join the Volturi!"

"I can't agree with you can I! Bella I love you, you're my daughter but you act suicidal! Do you want Damien to kill you! Don't answer that. Why, why Bella?"

"I hate him!" I jumped up when Lillian's hold went down.

"I wish I would have died! I have no one! You have him and everyone has someone! Every clan we've met every nomad! Nomad Lillian and I have no one!" I shook my head.

"Edward was meant for me, but our damn kind had to be born and screw it up!" I used this anger to fire up my shield.

"Bella" She tried to put me back but couldn't.

"I have school Lillian. Remember you signed me up as a junior at Forks High School." She glowered and then her face softened.

"Damien!" He was there in seconds.

"Say good-bye to Bella." He walked up to me his face no longer angry. I let go of my shield and he stood in front of me.

"I forget what it feels like to be alone." He said.

"You have no idea how lucky you are!" I hissed lowly, no normal human would hear it.

"You were suppose to be here, it shows with your control and happiness. I'm bitter and control by anger not protection and I miss dead people." He didn't laugh at the joke but then again it was true.

"You need-"

"I need to go I have to go and act like an adolescent." I'm 17 on the outside inside; I'm almost 107. **(2008 here people)**

"Take the car." Lillian gave me the keys to the Audi cope. I nodded and left without a word. I had my schedule memorized already, so I just needed to act human.

While I looked for a parking space I looked at my ring my engagement ring. I would have to move it soon. During school it rested on my right hand.

As I passed the other students cars I realized how well my old red truck would have fit. I haven't seen it in years.

I kept looking and found one, it was next to a silver Volvo.I parked and sat back in my thoughts.

"_And she needs to let go!" _I didn't hate Damien or Lillian; I more or less envied them. They loved each other deeply and were complete with one another.

I didn't have that and as soon as I found it he died. I should have too but didn't. I played with my ring and decided I needed to go and be _human_.

I was about to get out of the car when I heard the trunk of the next car open. I saw someone looking threw the trunk of the Volvo, and I stood still.

I didn't feel like running into any humans this early in the morning. I waited and heard the trunk close.

As I turned back to the door I saw a glimpse of his face. There was one thing that caught my eye. His bronze hair.

I'm losing my mind, seriously. I would have laughed if this hadn't shocked me so much. It was the same, the same shade and pushed back in the same way.

I couldn't wait to go back home now. Lillian would laugh at this.

"Hey Lillian guess what I see dead people."

I seriously might have to forget just to keep my sanity.

**WELL?**

**I love it!**

**Bellas POV next school.**

**Edwards starts chapter 3 and 4.**

**I have it planned I just want help with 1 little thing.**

**Damien's power!**

**WHAT THE HELL IS IT?**

**Pm me with your ideas.**

**Also it can't be evil.**

**Like it can't be like Jane's or something.**

**Telepathy I like it can be used for evil but Lillian isn't evil so were good with that.**

**Damien isn't either he's just frustrated with Bella.**

**REVIEW and PM me with powers. :)**


	2. He's not dead

**Thanks for the power ideas. This story and ****My Past Ruined Future ****won't be updated as fast anymore.**

**I need to finish Another Love Triangle and The Tears Shed.**

**The Tears Shed only has maybe 2-4 chapter left.**

**Another Love Triangle not sure at all.**

**This I have no idea. :)**

**Twilight Forever I started reading your story. Update! I'm not sure about the power you'll see what it is. Thanks for giving me ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I wish but no, cry, cry, tear, tear.**

I walked into this school and knew people were staring. Our venom does something to our bodies. To humans we are unconditionally beautiful. I'm used to it now.

I took out my slip I'd gotten yesterday and went to English. I had it signed by Mr. Mason and took a seat in the back.

Everyone stared and I wanted to tell them to stop it. Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I'm a science experiment.

"Hi" I turned to a brown haired girl.

"Hello"

"Can I sit here?" She pointed to the seat next to me.

"Sure" She smiled and sat down.

"I'm Angela Weber."

"Isabella Swan, call me Bella." She wasn't as annoying as everyone else. When I glanced around again people were staring at her.

I got bored very early so I just played with my ring. As soon as the bell rang Angela asked about it.

"It's very beautiful" She commented. I smiled she was definitely the least annoying.

"Thanks I love it more then anything." We said our goodbyes and I went on with my day. I was very bored. I hadn't been this bored since Damien tried to convince the Volturi that I didn't deserve to die.

I spoke with no one for the rest of my classes. I waited for Angela to come by for lunch because I was not sitting alone.

My self-control was perfected so I'd be fine. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Angela" we walked into lunch and I just grabbed water and an apple. I told her I wasn't hungry but she stopped walking to her table and looked at me.

"You're going to sit with the Cullens aren't you?" The name sounded familiar in a way.

"Who?"

"They are the quietest most beautiful of the school. I don't mind if you sit with them." I stopped listening to her when I caught the scent of something.

Vampires

I turned my head and saw two women sitting at there table watching me. They both had the same eyes as me. One with blonde hair the other pixie black hair.

"Are they..." I trailed off and she nodded.

"Oh you don't-"

"It's fine. See you in Biology." She walked off and I went to the Cullen table.

"Hello" I said. I tried to sound nice but I didn't know them.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale." The pixie pointed to herself then the blonde. I sat down across from them.

"Isabella, Bella actually." I started.

"Are there anymore of us here?" I asked.

"Yes my husband Emmett Cullen, Alices husband Jasper Whitlock Cullen and Edward Anthony Cullen. Also we have Esme and Carlisle Cullen our parents to them and to us are mother and father." Rosalie answered.

"Carlisle Cullen? I remember Aro speaking of him." They looked at each other and then me.

"They wanted me to join them. I refused but they kept asking so I decided to have fun with their friend Jane. It took a lot for them not to kill me but they loved my gift they thought what a waste." I suddenly felt someone behind me.

I turned to two other vampires by the looks in their eyes. They were the mates of Rosalie and Alice.

"Jasper, Emmett this is Bella her family just came here and will be staying for some time. Their names are Damien and Lillian right." I nodded.

"Psychic." She smiled proudly.

"I hid my thoughts from Edward though I wanted to surprise everyone with a new friend." Emmett hugged me, which shocked all of the students. Jasper said a nice hello and sat down. I began to play with my ring and then Alice noticed it.

"That's beautiful Bella. So do you have someone special?" I shook my head.

"It's my old engagement ring. My power is shielding so I decided to keep my memory of it. I have the proposal in my head all the time and I love it." I slid the ring on my left hand and smiled.

"Hello" I stopped and looked up.

"Edward this is Bella. Bella this is our brother Edward." Bronze hair, pale skin and honey eyes. But all I saw were his green eyes.

I either was insane or getting there. My Edward died right? I was losing my mind.

"Hi" He sat down next to me.

"So Bella who changed you?" Jasper asked.

"My father Damien and my mother Lillian. I was dying and Damien saved me Lillian was there to explain it to me.

"You know how my power is shielding?" They nodded. "When I woke up I kept seeing little bit's of my life. With _him _and I realized he was dying too."

"I screamed and yelled at Damien to do something. We still fight about how I wish I would have died. Edward died without me." I whispered his name but they heard it.

"Edward?" Edward questioned. I looked at my hands and nodded.

"He loved me I always look back at it. Him telling me that he did when he asked me to marry him. I wish I had died with him." I glanced up and Alice was deep in thought. Rosalie was looking at Edward. While Edward looked at me with a weird expression.

"When did you change?" Edward asked.

"A long time ago"

"Vague"

"Why do you need to know?" He shrugged and then my ring caught his attention. I took this time to look at him. It looked like him except for the eyes but I could still see him with his green ones.

He suddenly moved his hand to touch my ring. Then also touched my hand and I felt electricity go threw me.

This was Edward, my Edward. He never left me like I thought.

"Sorry may I?" I nodded and took off my ring. My thoughts to when he gave it to me. I was still in shock.

"Edward when did you?" He smiled but not with his eyes.

"1918 Chicago influence." I shook my head. Then I didn't know what to say. I'm your fiancée nope. Alice suddenly went blank and Edward looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I have to go" I stood up and looked at Edward.

"Can I-" He gave me my ring before I could finish.

"Thank you." I smiled a little.

"Bella ask if you can come over later. With your parents they probably want to meet Carlisle and Esme." I nodded and walked out. I sat down and put up my shield.

"_I love you." I whispered back. He smiled and his eyes smiled with him. I went on my tiptoes and kissed him._

Did he love me still? How can I deal with this? What am I feeling? Whole, alive its like he never left. It's like my heart was there beating faster and faster. Anthony? Edward Anthony Cullen.

His name was...Edward Anthony... Masen? That's right I was supposed to be Isabella Masen.

"Please, love me." I'm desperate to some. To me I'm alone but in love. I want no need to know what he's thinking. And if he remembers me?

"I wonder what Alice saw?" As stayed put and then got up.

"Next is Biology." Great boring again.

**Well?**

**Oh next is EPOV**

**Edward point of view! YES!**

**Anyway Damien's power will come when we go back to Bellas point of view!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. She was with me?

**YES!**

**EPOV**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**PLEASE IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Okay now here is the chapter.**

**I hope you...LOVE IT!**

**I'm nuts ****Italics are peoples thoughts.**

**Disclaimer:...oh hell no. I wish.**

EPOV!!

"Hurry up!" I yelled into the house. This morning was going exceptionally slow. Jasper was ready and Emmett was playing with some toy he found at McDonalds.

I don't even want to know what he was doing there. Rosalie said she wanted to look at Alices porche because she was claiming that it messed up.

"Alice!" I hissed again and then I decided to pay attention to her thoughts.

_SHUT UP! I'm coming crazy jeeze. I wonder if...wait stop listening to my head! Just to make sure you're not. You get the best of both worlds! Mix it all together-_

I stopped because Hannah Montana was no longer funny.

"Do you know why Alice is blocking her thoughts?" I asked Jasper he shook his head.

"No I'll ask at school." I nodded and walked over to my car. In about a second everyone jumped in.

"So Eddie!" Emmett started.

"What?"

"Have you thought about Ms Denali's offer?" His thoughts quickly went to him and Rose. Then Alices thoughts were screaming.

_NO! NO! NO! Emmett you idiot! This will ruin everything! If he decides to be with Tanya then B- YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!_

I looked at Alice and she just kept singing the song. Who the hell is B? What was she going to say?

"A little speed would be nice Edward. I don't feel like waiting a century just to go to Forks high." I glared at Rosalie and drove 120. We were at school in seconds.

_I want to go hunting Friday! You want to go Ed?_

I looked at Emmett and nodded. "Fine by me" He grinned and he and Rose went on there way.

I got bored threw my classes mostly because of all the talk of an Isabella Swan. Who I knew by what I heard liked Bella better.

I was also confused by what I felt. Her name sounded in my head I have no idea why.

Like if I had heard it before, besides in peoples heads.

She'd only talked to one person Angela Weber. Probably because she's the nicest person in the little population in Forks.

It was now lunch and I was thinking about skipping. I was to tired to think about how this girl would react to the looks of our family.

I was also worried about my reaction to her. The name rang a lot of bells it was scary mostly blurry bells. Then I heard our name.

"You're going to sit with the Cullens aren't you?"

It was Angela I wonder why she was assuming Isabella would sit with us. Angela's thoughts were on Ben while she said this. So I just listened to Bellas and I heard nothing.

I decided just to try and hear the response.

"Who?" Bellas voice sounded like bells-stop no thinking that of her.

"They are the quietest most beautiful of the school. I don't mind if you sit with them." She didn't respond and Bellas face was in my head now. Her beauty was astonishing, she was pale but not normal pale, She was a vampire.

"Are they..." She trailed off. Then Emmett voice was in my head.

_I WANT CEREAL! NEVER MIND YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! SEE YOU AT LUNCH EDDIE!_

"Oh you don't-" Angela didn't mind but that meant she was going to our table.

"It's fine. See you in Biology." Angelas head. I stopped listening to there conversation and thought about Bellas face.

She looked not just beautiful but familiar. Something she was wearing caught my eye it was the ring on her finger. Then I heard the girls conversation.

"Carlisle Cullen? I remember Aro speaking of him." I froze. Aro yes was pretty much in charge. How could she know them?

"They wanted me to join them. I refused but they kept asking so I decided to have fun with their friend Jane. It took a lot for them not to kill me but they loved my gift they thought what a waste." She stopped and I suddenly heard Emmett and Jasper. I started walking toward the cafeteria.

_DAMN! She is fine! Edward take her! Damn..._ He saw Rose and his thoughts I ignored.

_Guess what she's feeling. She's feeling memorable and unloved. She keeps playing with that damn...wedding ring. Competition my dear Edward._ Jasper better be wrong I didn't hear of anyone else coming here today.

I walked up behind then and spoke to her.

"Hello" She froze and turned to me.

"Edward this is Bella. Bella this is our brother Edward." She looked at me with wide eyes. I couldn't read her mind and I wanted to. What was she doing?

"Hi" I took a seat next to her.

"So Bella who changed you?" Jasper asked. I was glad he asked I wanted to know.

"My father Damien and my mother Lillian. I was dying and Damien saved me Lillian was there to explain it to me." She looked happy when talking of them and then her eyes held sadness.

"You know how my power is shielding?" We nodded.

_We get the best of both worlds! _She still hiding her thoughts.

"When I woke up I kept seeing little bit's of my life. With _him _and I realized he was dying too. I screamed and yelled at Damien to do something. We still fight about how I wish I would have died. Edward died without me." I froze and everyone looked at me. Could I have known her? I wish I could remember all I know is that my parents died with me.

"Edward?" I questioned quietly. She looked at her hands. She knows something by her face she seems hurt.

"He loved me I always look back at it. Him telling me that he did when he asked me to marry him. I wish I had died with him." Alice stopped singing but I ignored her. I thought of me holding her human and saying I love you. Going on my knees for her. Did I love her then?

"When did you change?" I had to know. I needed to know.

"A long time ago"

"Vague"

"Why do you need to know?" I shrugged she frustrated me to no end. I wanted to hear her thoughts but I couldn't.

Then her ring caught the light and I just stared at it. I looked over it and saw it resembled the ring my mother owned. I remember her wearing it.

I moved my hand to touch the diamond. When I touched Bellas hand slightly. I felt a shock and by the look in her eyes she did too.

"Sorry may I?" She nodded and handed my the ring. I looked at it and saw what I didn't expect.

"Edward when did you?" I smiled thinking of the horrible process. Then I looked back at the ring. They hand been engraved in the band. _E. Masen _My mothers ring it had to be.

"1918 Chicago influence." Was my answer. I couldn't look at her, was she my wife? Was she my girlfriend? I wish I knew, but I couldn't ask her those questions. Then Alice had a vision.

"_Edward! Stop hiding you cheater!" Bella was walking around in my meadow. Then she was pinned to the ground._

"_Now how did I cheat Mrs. Cullen?"_

"_You ran away when I wanted you most." She pouted "And you knew I wanted you too."_

"_Well my deepest apologies Mrs. Bella Cullen." She laughed._

"_You forgiven if you tell me one thing."_

"_What's that?"_

"_That you love me." She whispered "And you want me."_

"_I'll always want you Bella, I love you." Then I kissed her._

I couldn't hide my shock. Everyone was looking at me and Alice but we were just looking at each other.

_Surprise Edward! Okay I'll explain when she leaves in a sec._

"I have to go" Bella stood up. "Can I-" I handed her my mothers ring.

"Thank you." She smiled and I thought of her smiling in the meadow. Could that happen?

"Bella ask if you can come over later. With your parents they probably want to meet Carlisle and Esme." I shot Alice a look. Why was she doing this? Bella just nodded and walked away. We all turned to Alice.

"You saw her coming Alice?" Rose asked.

"I think she knows Eddie!" Emmett said.

"She has mixed emotions." Jasper stated. I looked at my evil sister.

"Alice" I demanded.

"Fine, Edward you saw it. Right now from what I saw you're going to end up with Bella. Plus she's already in love with you." I shook my head. This wasn't real I didn't think there was anyone for me.

"So I was right?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"That was my mothers ring." I started "When I touched her I felt something. I want to know what happened with us." Alice smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough." Then we stood up. I tried to figure out what she meant in her head but she was singing Hannah Montana in French.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled.

"Just go to Biology." As soon as I heard that I made my way to class.

**VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**MORE EDWARD AND BELLA CHAPTERS!**

**IF YOU STILL HAVE IDEAS 4 DAMIENS POWER TELL ME!**

**THANKS!**

**Sorry caps lock...lol**

**REVIEW (I wasn't on caps lock that time...lol) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm moving so no chapts 4 awhile sorry!**

**REally really sorry!**


	5. Learning what happened

**HI!**

**My grandparents have a computer which I'm using.**

**Thank god.**

**I'm sad. My life sucks.**

**Oh for EPOV Italics are thoughts...for Bella, memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

BPOV

Walking to Biology I suddenly felt...anxious? Why? I have no apparent idea. I had Mr. Banner sign my slip and sat down in the back. I closed my eyes and put up my shield.

_"Why now?" I asked._

_"Because life is short." __He whispered._

"_Too short." I agreed. I looked into his green eyes and smiled slightly._

"_I love you." I whispered back. He smiled and his eyes smiled with him. I went on my tiptoes and kissed him._

I opened my eyes when I heard the chair next to me move. No heartbeat-that's not good.

"Hey Edward" My smile couldn't be anymore fake. He smiled back and took his seat.

Other students walked in and stared. It wasn't about me being new, that's old news by now. Edward looked amused by this whole situation.

"What are they thinking?" I whispered only for him to here. He grinned.

"The girls are...pissed off." I understood that. "The guys hate me more then normal." He chuckled then Mr. Banner called class to order.

I closed my eyes and put up my shield. I thought about this morning with Damien.

_"Damn it Bella! Why do you live on those stupid memories they mean nothing!"_

EPOV (When he walked into class)

As soon as i walked in i saw Bella. She was in the back and of course was sitting in the seat next to mine.

Her eyes were closed and she was lightly touching the ring. I stood next to her and moved the chair back. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey Edward" Her smiled became sour but held emotion. Jasper would be a wreck when near her. I sat down. **(time for thoughts)**

_Why the hell is she sitting with Edward!?! _Lauren was pissed.

_Damnit Cullen! He gets every girl._

_Bitch! She probably threw herself at him. Then again Lauren does all the time._

_Cullen must die. _Okay Mikes absolutely loathes me.

_EDDIE!!!!! I hear around the school Bella's a slut and you agreed to....well lets say it involves the backseat of your Volvo-"_ I'm never listening to Emmett again.

"What are they thinking?" Bella whispered. It took a lot for me not to laugh.

"The girls are...pissed off." The guys hate me more then normal." I chuckled and Mr Banner started class.

_"Damn it Bella! Why do you live on those stupid memories they mean nothing!" _I looked at Bella and noticed she had her eyes closed. I wasn't reading her mind. I couldn't even read anyone elses at the moment.

_"They mean everything to me! If I didn't have them I would have let Marcus kill me!" _WHAT? Bellas shield was up. I was seeing what she saw this morning. She hadn't noticed.

_"Sometimes I wish I hadn't saved you from that disease!" _

_"I wish that all the time! But Aro wouldn't let Marcus kill me! My gift would be so useful to them! So I'm stuck alone in hell forever!" _She agreed this was hell...okay.

_"Stop it! Both of you!" _This was Lillian you could tell. She had a mother look like Esme.

_"You are her father listen to her, Bella he also has a point since day one-"_

_"Since day one I've been alone and he wouldn't save him!" _ME?!

_"Bella we were too far-gone from him. I wasn't sure if I could restrain myself."_

_"Then why wouldn't you let me!" _

_"I didn't know you had the self-control then princess!"_

_"Shut the hell up!"_

_"Enough!" Lillian yelled. _I looked at Bella and she winced at the memory.

She suddenly changed her memory. It was blurry but I could still see.

"_Bella" I looked at her._

"_Yes"_

"_I know I just know that I'm going to..." I reached into my pocket._

"_To...what?"_

"_Spend forever with you." _

"_Isabella Marie Swan I love you and I want to spend forever with you in my arms. Will you marry me?" _

"_Yes E-Edward I will." Then we kissed._

She was my fiancee? I looked at her thoughtfully. She knew who I was and I knew her.

What could i tell her? Would she say anything? Then her eyes shot open.

BPOV

Edward wasn't breathing next to me. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. What-

OMG! I...accidentally shieldedhim. He was staring at me intently.

"Bella..." The bell rang. Thank you god. I stood up fast.

"Bella" He said with his full voice. I went into a panic.

What to say? I would play dumb that would work.

"Yes Edward?" I'm very good at this.

"I saw..." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes that _my _Edward." I couldn't read his face. "I miss him." I whispered. He nodded incoherently.

"YO! EDDIE! Tanya called last period!" The Cullens walked into the room. My heart dropped. Even though it doesn't beat it's still there.

"Oh hi Bella." Emmett smiled and I looked down. I felt like i was human again and I hated it. I looked at Alice; she'd seen this happen.

"I have....gym." I pushed past Emmett easily and ran **(At human speed) **down the hall.

Life sucks.

Well when you're pretending to be human but actually have your human boyfriend with you...

Forever sucks more.

**Sucky chapter to me.**

**REVIEW if u think otherwise. :)**


	6. Running or trying

**Thanksgiving is almost here!**

**I hope u all have a good one too. :)**

**I'm getting behind alot lately.**

**Sooo many stories.**

**Disclaimer: NO NO And NO!**

BPOV

My head was spinning and I wanted to break something...anything.

Tanya. So there's a Tanya. What...who is she?

I wanted to sit down and die. But wait I can't.

It hurt to love the dead it hurts more to know he's not. But not have him love you back.

You have to deal with loss and pain. I've never felt so hurt and yet I'm most likely wrong.

I don't feel wrong but then again I do. People were staring as usual most likey because I looked like I would cry, but I couldn't.

Cause Im a fucken VAMPIRE!!!

"Bella!" Aw fuck.

"Yes" I whispered. I knew who it was.

"Bella I didn't-"

"Didn't what Alice!" I yelled in a whisper. No one could hear. Well except all the Cullens.

"I didn't see until minutes before. I couldn't warn you that you were going to project your sheild to Edward. Don't hate me. I know your mad because everything disappeared. I saw us meeting your family and then it was gone. IM soooo sorry. REALLY SORRY!"

"Breath." I stopped her. "I'll still bring them over." She smiled and closed her eyes. Then she was jumping, I wasn't going to lie to Alice.

"YES! Oh and Bella." She paused "He knows it was him he just doesn't know what to do." With that she walked to her car.

EPOV

Alice ran out and followed Bella I glared at Emmett.

"What-"

"She's mine Emmett! Or was...she was my fiancee now with that she's...upset." I stopped to listen in on Alices thoughts.

_Bum Bum_

_Everybody makes mistakes _

_Everyone has those days_

_Everybody knows what I'm talking about-_

"Damn it Alice!" I started down the hall looking threw people heads. To everyone Bella was a dead beauty. (Eriks words) She looked it. She looked as if ripped apart. People were watching them but couldn't hear. I wasn't going to even try and get close.

"Ed"

"Edward" Jasper and Emmmett came up behind me.

"Rose is ditching with Alice for the rest of the day." Jasper started.

"Bellas still coming over with the parents. Anyway you were with her?" I nodded slowly. I knew it but did she? Bella was mad but it could be about anything.

It could be that I saw what I saw or I'm hoping because she was jealous of Tanya.

"OKay so home?" They nodded. I didn't want to leave I knew where she was going...I needed to talk to her before I go nuts.

"You okay?" Jasper asked. I looked around again and nodded.

"We have alot to prepare for."

**Short don't eat me.**

**Next one is longer.**

**Damien drama about how Bellas been depressed... Edward will witness.**

**Powers will be used. **

**WHATS DAMIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REALLY I STILL NEED HELP WIHT THAT!**

**LOL**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. Help would be nice

**Confused.**

**Got many random things for Damiens power.**

**Dude one said power of seduction!**

**WTF! Lmao.**

**Need more powers...big part of next chapter. Thanks. :)**


	8. The threat

**This chapter was re-written.**

**i wrote the original at my dads house.....eh.**

**Anyway Damiens power is just like Marcus power.**

**I know made a bug thing about the power issue. But I have a new idea.**

**But thank you for the ideas. I still may use them ;)**

**Disclaimer: Noooooopeeee.**

BPOV

I ran. Not caring if anyone was following me. I needed to speak with Lillian and Damien now. I ran in threw the back door and left it open. They were home. I could tell. I quickly put up my shield.

"Lillian; Damien!" They were down the stairs in seconds. They both looked anxious, Lillian gave me a look.

"Don't worry it's just gym." I muttered. Lillian had a thing about school. I have no idea why she bothers with it.

"I met the Cullens today." I said looking straight at Damien. "The Cullens. Carlisle Cullens children." I watched his face slowly. Lillian walked over to me.

"And?" she prompted

"And Alice Cullen wishes for us to meet her family. See looked ahead and would like us to now." Damien closed his eyes then shot them open in a quick second.

"All of them? How many couples are there?" He asked himself this then closed his eyes. He could see relationships like Marcus.

"3...or 4?" I shook my head.

"3 one is alone." He shook his head his eyes boring into mine. "We can meet them now. We have to discuss the treaty anyway."

"Treaty?" I questioned.

"They have one with the werewolves." Lillian spoke to me. I made a face. Wolves were very unpleasant.

"Fine"

"Well then lead the way. You must seen we haven't even met them." Damien hissed. I nodded wondering what is wrong with him. Then I ran out the back door.

I barely paid attention to them running behind me. I just followed there scent. Actually I just followed Edwards.

EPOV

"Soon" Alice spoke to Carlisle and sat down. Carlisle nodded and spoke slowly to Esme.

"The treaty needs to be revised. If they wish to say that is." Esme smiled and nodded.

Alice was sitting next to Jasper, Emmett and Rose were missing. I decided to listen on Alices head.

_Where is Emmett?_

_He needs to be here for my vision to be right. Oh and Edward stop listening to my head!_

"Is there something in my head you don't want me to hear?" Esme and Carlisle looked at us.

"Is there something we" She gestured to her and Carlisle "need to know?" Rose and Emmett took this time to appear.

"Our Edward here has a past with Bella." Emmett laughed as Rose spoke. Then he stopped laughing and looked toward the forest. I stood up as Alice and Jasper did too.

We were all outside in seconds. They we here.

Bella was first since she was the only one to see us today. Her hair was wild as if she'd been running for awhile, or very fast. Next from what I could tell it must have been Damien, also his wife Lillian. She had a mother look like Esme.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." Carlisle stepped up and shook Damiens hand.

"Hello, I'm Damien Swan. This is my wife Lillian and my daughter Bella. After all of the introductions they went down to business.

"Now...from what I've heard from Alice you wish to stay." Damien nodded and smiled. I tried to read his thoughts but Bella was shielding them.

"The place seems what we've been looking for. Everything is fine, Lillian already had job offers as do I."

"Have you heard of our treaty?" Esme asked. Lillian nodded.

"From Aro himself. He respects you all highly." I had to smile at that. Bella laughed.

"You're the only people they respect." She muttered. Damien closed his eyes.

"Not now Bella." He gritted his teeth.

"They have no respect for anyone but themselves. They are killing the world as we know it by telling everyone it kills to have animal blood. It brings more nomads and more evil. Plus Jane thinks she's queen of the world with her _amazing _power."

"Bella enough" Lillian glared at her as Bella shut her mouth.

"We've...had some mishaps with the Volturi. Anyway the treaty." Damien looked at Carlisle.

"We've spoken with the wolves. They are willing to revise it if they meet you." Bella wasn't happy about this. But she had no say.

"Of course." Then Esme invited them inside. We stood outside as Esme, Lillian, Damien and Carlisle ran into the house. Bella growled.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice stood next to her.

"Nothing" Bella muttered moving away from Alice.

"They seem...nice?" Emmett asked Bella. She shook her head.

"Damien is an inconsiderate, incoherent idiot. He abides by the Italian laws just to get by. He doesn't agree on there motives or actions but obeys as if they're gods. He told them I'd be obeying and listening in a matter of days. We had to go back and show them I had changed my 'ways.'"

She stopped her rant and spoke slowly again.

"Jane...had seen one of my memories. She laughed at me and said I was weak. I told her I wasn't and jumped her of course after she had tried her power on me. She can fight but she's not used to having too."

"We fought until Lillian pulled us apart. Marcus then decided I should be punished. They say for attacking Jane but I know it's more. They won't tell me why. He saw something...." She stopped and thought and you could tell something clicked.

"He see's relationships Bella." She nodded.

"I know. So does Damien." She looked toward the house.

BPOV

Marcus saw something that day. Something that would make him want me dead. A relationship forming-mine. With who though? It was going to pose a threat to them.

Damien must have seen something too. Today. Alice is involved with this. She see's everything. So surely she'd she the threat to the Volturi and who was threatening them.

Damien is letting me be. He's letting me do as I wish and not telling me anything. He wants whatever relationship to form. Marcus didn't but Aro hadn't looked into his head.

Aro thinks we are in Chicago in hiding somewhere. If Aro has seen whatever Marcus did he'd stop it. But by Damiens face and Alices reaction something with happen.

Alices reaction is putting me closer to Edward. She's pushing me to Edward.

They want our relationship to form again.

They want us to pose a threat.

We are going to start something.

But what?

* * *

**Heyyyyyyyyy**

**well? Review please? Don't make me sound so bad.**


	9. Those little memories

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:I don't own these characters.**

_Previously _

_Alices reaction is putting me closer to Edward. She's pushing me to Edward._

_They want our relationship to form again._

_They want us to pose a threat._

_We are going to start something._

_But what?_

BPOV

"Oh god" I whispered. Everyone was staring at me, but I wasn't even paying attention to them. My thoughts were only of the future and what Damien and Alice wanted from Edward and I.

I was also thinking that Edward had no clue.

"Bella are you okay? You seem...stressed?" I looked closely at Jasper. Alice didn't even bother to tell her own mate her plan! I could see the confusion in his eyes. Everyones eyes held confusion-except for Alices. Edward was looking from Alice to the house.

"Edward" I whispered. He looked back to me.

"Bella" Everyone was staring at us. I paid them no mind as I took a step closer to Edward.

"I can't live like this." I closed my eyes then and made my choice.

I need to show everyone-everything.

EPOV

When Bella closed her eyes my dead heart dropped. She was going to _show _them?

"Mom, dad! Damien and Lillian could you please come out here?" Alice called. I shot her a look. Was this what she had been keeping from me? Everyone was outside in seconds.

"Yes Alice?" Esme asked looking at Bella.

"What's going on?" Damien asked looking at Bella as well. Lillian didn't say anything but she ran and stood next to Bella.

"Bella...?" I hadn't noticed Bella was shaking. What the hell was going on?

"Alice whats happening to Bella?" Rosalie asked in a frightened voice. Carlisle was about to go and check on her but Alice stopped him.

"Just watch." Then suddenly we were in the past.

BPOV

_1918_

_"Isabella." I heard my father call. I looked up from my book and looked toward the hallway. _

I was going as far back as I could see. It hurt to try and go far back and show everyone at the same time.

_I got up and walked threw the hallway and went outside. My father was there with my mother looking worried. I stopped and made my presence known._

_"You called for me father?" I asked in a barely audible voice. My parents looked up at me with hurt expressions. I looked back at them with my confused one._

_"Isabella...somethings happened." My mother spoke slowly and sadly._

_"Whats happened...?" I whispered looking to my mother and father._

_"Edward..." My father looked at me thoughtfully. My heart dropped._

_"Whats happened to Edward?" No one spoke. "Did something happen to him? Tell me." Again nothing. _

_"Mother please. If somethings happened to Edward you must tell me. I can't...I can't bare th__is." My mother looked at me and shook her head._

_"Edwards alright physically." My eyes widened. "Somethings happened...his fathers ill."_

_"Very ill Isabella. Edward can barely bare this. He can't lose his father." My father spoke with a pained expression. Edwards family and mine were very close._

_"I have to see him." I whispered. My mother nodded and let me go without another word._

EPOV

I heard Carlisle and Esme gasp at the memory. I heard Emmett say 'wow' and I didn't hear anything from anyone else. Suddenly the memory ended. Everyone was looking at one another with different expressions. My eyes were glued to Bella...my Bella. Lillian wrapped her arms around Bellas shaking body.

"Whats wrong with her?" I demanded. Jasper sent a wave of calm around me. I glared at him.

"I don't know." Lillian said honestly. Carlisle grabbed Bella and was about to take her into the house when Alice spoke.

"Don't!" She screamed. Everyone stop and stared. "She's not done! Let her finish."

Suddenly all I could see was the past.

BPOV

_I think everyone thought I was insane. I was running around Chicago looking around and muttering Edwards name- of course I looked insane._

_As I ran all I thought was 'I need to see him. I need to help him.' No one would understand the love I had for Edward. Edward had no clue of my love for him. Right now he was in pain and I needed to help him._

_"Bella?" I heard someone gasp. I turned around and saw him. Edward._

_He looked like he just escaped hell. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were red from his tears. I took a step closer to him._

_"Edward" I whispered softly. "I'm so sorry." Before I had time to react I was in his arms. He held me close and cried._

_"I can't believe this." He whispered. I let him cry and didn't speak. He needed this. He needed to cry._

_"Edward...it will be okay. You won't lose them. Your family won't leave you alone." He froze and pulled back. He green eyes looking straight into my brown ones._

_"How can you be so sure?" I touched his cheek lightly._

_"You. Will. Never. Be. Alone. Mrs. Masen wouldn't stand for it."_

I wasn't wrong. Edward never was alone. He woke up to a new family and had people that loved him. Always.

EPOV

My breath was coming out in gasps as I saw my old self hold on to Bellas human form. I was in love with her. I could see it and I'm sure everyone else could as well.

Watching things Bella remembered made me anxious. Seeing things that I did...with her. I didn't think I was capable of loving someone that much...loving at all actually.

My existence was complete or so I thought. Bella was my life then and she seemed to suddenly dominate my life now.

When that memory ended another one started. I've seen this memory before and suddenly I knew why she couldn't get enough of it.

It was the perfect moment. It was our last perfect moment.

Could we have those moments again?

Was Alices vision the truth?

Would we love again?

Did Bella want to love again? Did-could she love me now. I wasn't gone and buried...I was right here. I was right in front her...watching our last perfect moment.

BPOV

"_Bella?" I turned my head to look into his green eyes._

"_Yes Edward." He looked torn as if someone was dying._

"_Bella I... love you." We had stopped walking and just stood._

"_What?" It was barley above a whisper._

"_I love you and I think I've always have. I know you probably don't-" I stopped him._

"_Why now?" I wanted to know. His life was falling apart and his father was sick; did he really mean it?_

"_Because life is short." He whispered._

"_Too short." I agreed. I looked into his green eyes and smiled slightly._

"_I love you." I whispered back. He smiled and his eyes smiled with him. I went on my tiptoes and kissed him._

_The kiss was light but held love. The love I'd felt since I'd met him._

"_Bella" he pulled back and his eyes held something in them._

"_Yes"_

"_I know I just know that I'm going to..." He trailed of reaching into his pocket._

"_To...what?"_

"_Spend forever with you." My heart stopped as I saw the box he held._

"_Isabella Marie Swan I love you and I want to spend forever with you in my arms. Will you marry me?" I actually started to cry._

"_Yes E-Edward I will." He slid the ring onto my ring finger and kissed me for the last time._

I gasped as the memory ended. I was shaking but my eyes at least were open. Every ones eyes were on me...I looked to my left and saw Carlislelooking at me with a worried expression. He was probably trying to find out why I was shaking. So I made myself stop.

Lillian grasped my hand and I didn't pull away. I had felt like I just told a big secret. Alice of course had known and she had said Edward had known. Esme looked as though she would cry. Why?

Damien was shaking his head but it wasn't at me. His gaze was directed toward Edward...Damien was angry. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all had knowing expressions.

"Carlisle I think it's best to call it a day." Damiens voice was sharp and his gaze was full of anger. Why?

"I think...that would be best." Carlisle agreed.

"We'll be by tomorrow Esme of course. To finish the discussion." Esme nodded at Lillian.

Damien then took his spot next to me on my right and then he picked me up. He cradled me in his arms as if I was a child.

Then Damien and Lillian took me home. While I sobbed tearless sobs.

EPOV

"_Don't you dare hurt her Edward. Or I will make you regret it. Hurt my daughter AGAIN and you will be punished."_

I just stared as Lillian and Damien ran off with Bella. Emmett spoke first.

"She loved you man." Rosalie shook her head.

"She loved you more then life itself Edward. You loved her too."

"She feels scared...upset." Jasper whispered holding Alice close. Esme looked at me and sighed.

"That was so sad." She whispered. "Like...like if it was a story that never finished. Like Bella was a princess that didn't get her happy ending."

"I think we have a lot to discuss." Carlisle said at last. Then he ran inside while Esme and my siblings followed. I stayed outside and looked at the forest.

Damiens thoughts replayed threw my mind.

_"Hurt my daughter AGAIN and you will be punished."_

_--_

**Review and sorry for the POV changes.**

**It wont be like that next time but you needed to see what both were thinking**


	10. Alices Vision of the Future

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters **

_Previously_

_EPOV_

_Damiens thoughts replayed threw my mind._

_"Hurt my daughter AGAIN and you will be punished."_

BPOV

Have you ever felt the need to keep something a secret? That you felt like you had to keep something a secret so...so no one could take it from you.

I feel like I just let the world in on a big secret. Now everyone knows...everyone saw what I've been seeing since my eyes first opened.

Edward.

He was my life then...and now I don't know how to think. Edward-the man who I loved unconditionally was here. He was the man my dead heart had ached for...

He was the only person that could make my heart feel as though it could still beat. That was only from watching our past.

Now...just looking at him makes me anxious. Its like...it's like I've been watching clips of him...from before. Now seeing him in front of me. It makes me feel weak. I...do I love him?

"Bella?" Lillian knocked on the door and opened it slowly. I was laying on the bed I had bought before we moved here. I had wanted to keep up appearences just in case I wanted friends.

"Yes?" My voice seemed small. I shook my head and took a breath.

"You can't miss you second day of school Bella." She murmured. I stood up and started walking out my bedroom door.

"I'm not going too." Lillian and I were downstairs in seconds. I looked around and realized Damien wasn't around.

"He went hunting Bella." I nodded and grabbed my bag. When I turned around I noticed Lillians expression. It was pained.

"What?" I asked.

"He went hunting to let off some steam Bella. You have no idea...what those memories did to him..." she whispered. I glared.

"Where the hell does he get off? I've had to deal with this for 107 years!"

"Stop it Bella!" She yelled at me. I stopped talking.

"It's not the memories that hurt him Isabella!" Okay she was mad. "It hurt him to realize what he kept you from!" I just stared.

"It may be hard to believe. You may never understand but deep down Bella he thinks of you as a daughter and he loves you." She stopped and waited for me to say something.

"I think...that your right. It's hard to believe because of how he's treated me." She sighed.

"He wanted you to stop hurting yourself. He had wanted you to let go of the past because 'Edward' was dead. Well now that he knows that Edward is very much not dead. He doesn't know what to do. Damien hates Edward right now. Why? Well because...because of the doubts Edward has."

Doubts...what? God you have to be kidding me.

"He's doubting me." I whispered. "He's doubting...what is he doubting?" She said nothing and it reminded me of my memory. It reminded me of how my mother wouldn't tell me what was wrong with Edward before.

"Tell me." I growled. She growled back and spoke quickly.

"Damien saw you and Edward together and now it's blurry. Somethings stopping it and he knows it's not you." I stopped her.

"What if I said I was having doubts as well?" Her eyes widened.

"I'd say...you need to make up your mind. I'd say that...life as we know it depends on your choice." Then she turned and ran out of the room. I just stared at where she ran.

Okay no pressure.

No pressure at all...

EPOV

Carlisle had nothing to say to me about Bellas memories. He said that so far they had decided to take Lillian, Damien and Bella to meet the wolves. The end.

No one seemed comfortable talking about what Bella had shown them; even Alice was hesitant to bring it up. I think they were waiting for me to say something.

I had nothing to say.

Alice was still blocking her thoughts from me for some odd reason. I didn't understand it. Right now I'm driving everyone to school and Emmett is trying to lighten the stressful mood with Jaspers help of course.

"So um do you think Carlisle would be pissed if I turned a squirell into a vampire?" Emmett asked. Rosalie just stared at him.

"Emmett are you an idiot. Of course he'd kill you!" I laughed at Emmetts thoughts.

_I'm just trying to make Eddie here feel better. Ha look he's laughing! Oh crap it's probably at my thoughts._

"Stay outta my head!" I laughed more. Jasper and Alice smiled, and Rosalie hit Emmett. Then suddenly Alice started screaming.

"No no no!!" I stopped the car right in front of the school but no one got out. Jasper started shaking Alice.

"Alice darlin what's wrong?" He used his southern accent. It always calmed her down; just not today.

"No! This can't happen....she can't...no...it's not just her choice making this happen..." Suddenly her eyes open and she glared at me.

"You can't be serious Edward!" She screamed. Everyone stared. What...oh crap.

"Alice..." Rosalie looked at her and me. I opened the front door and got out of the car before she could yell at me more.

She had seen what I was considering.

She had seen me leaving Forks.

She had seen me leaving Bella.

BPOV

My thoughts were raging as I waited for Edward's Volvo to pull up. I wanted...Lillian knew what Damien had seen and so far they were depending on Edward and I, but they also were giving me my choice.

I had wanted Edward from the start. Now I could have him...I could have him and maybe then I could have the world the way we wanted it. By the sound of it Edward and I could be in control...but did he want that? Did he want me?

No...he was doubting it...ugh this is so hard.

When his Volvo I heard Alice shrieking.

"No no no!!"

"Alice darlin what's wrong?" Aw Jaspers so sweet.

"No! This can't happen....she can't...no...it's not just her choice making this happen..." Suddenly she stopped talking. I just stared at the car. No one was speaking but no one was getting out of the car.

"You can't be serious Edward!" Alice screamed.

"Alice..." Rosalie spoke slowly. Suddenly Edward opened the door and stormed out of the car. When he noticed me he froze in his tracks.

He seemed sad...and then he shook his head. He started walking again to his first class. While he was walking away though I heard him mutter to himself.

"Can I really do that to her?"

**APOV**

"Alice whats wrong?" Jasper tried to calm me down as I glared at Edward as he walked out of the car. I growled.

"He can't do this." I opened my door and everyone followed me. I waited as Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett got out of the car.

"What is he going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"He's thinking about leaving her." There jaws dropped and I nodded. "I know...he can't do this!" Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"Why would her do this?" Emmett asked I shook my head.

"He can't do this to her...it'll ruin everything!" Jasper stroke my cheek.

"Alice." I looked at him. "You need to tell us the truth. What is Damien not telling Carlisle. What aren't you telling us?" he knew I was keeping something from them. They all did.

"Bella and Edward...together...our powerful." I started "so powerful...the Volturi couldn't do anything. They...together they can convince everyone not to listen to Aro..." I shook my head. It was hard to explain what I saw.

"So your saying...the take the Volturi?" Emmett asked trying to understand. I shook my head.

"Yes and no. Bella and Edward can show everyone that animal blood...that our way of life isn't weakness. They can show everyone that the Volturi way isn't the best." Rosalie nodded.

"Bella had said that they think of us as weak. That we may still survive but we of course aren't as powerful because we choice to live as human as possible. Your saying Bella and Edward can make them realize that none of that is true." I nodded.

"They can show everyone that and...well if my vision is correct the Volturi lose. Almost everyone is convinced in my vision even some of the guard somewhat considers it. This makes Edward and Bella have the upper hand and...they end up changing everything."

"The Volturi wouldn't stand for it." Jasper whispered.

"This is why Edward needs to realize Bella was meant for him. In this world and is old one she was always his."

I can't tell Edward about this. He'd think I was using his and Bellas emotions just so I could get the new world I wanted. That's not it at all.

I'm trying to save him. Aro knows Bella's here. He knows that by now Bella and Edward have discovered one another and still care for each other. He won't stand for it.

He's going to send someone. He's going to send someone to get them before they can get him.

* * *

**Aro is paranoid.**

**Alice wants Edward and Bella to get together there own way.**

**Edward is thinking about leaving Bella...he's more or less scared for the future.**

**Bella didn't hear Alice because she was watching Edward expression.**

**Alice saw Bella if Edward were to leave. She was so upset she went on a rampage and killed people.**

**All because he left her again. **

**Review**


End file.
